


You Want Some, Big Man?

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, john is scarred forever, sean is a cheeky shit, who needs to be silenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: "You want some big man?”“Don’t annoy me, boy”It was a well-known fact in camp that Sean was perhaps the most annoying bastard you’ll find in the west. He could talk a dog of the meat wagon and talk the sanest man on earth into insanity with a muzzle on. He had a penchant for annoying nicknames and a never-ending enthusiasm for bugging and hassling the living shit out of everyone in camp.But even after all this, why the fuck did Arthur like him so much?akacowboy smut my dudes





	You Want Some, Big Man?

**Author's Note:**

> yea waddup heres some more shit that's been sitting around in my writing folder
> 
> Also pls pls pls leave a comment, it helps so much, I'm trying to get back into writing and even a small comment would be bloody brilliant xx also of you want me to write done more Arthurxsean then let me know and request it!

“You want some big man?”

“Don’t annoy me, boy”

It was a well-known fact in camp that Sean was perhaps the most annoying bastard you’ll find in the west. He could talk a dog of the meat wagon and talk the sanest man on earth into insanity with a muzzle on. He had a penchant for annoying nicknames and a never-ending enthusiasm for bugging and hassling the living shit out of everyone in camp.

But even after all this, why the fuck did Arthur like him so much? Why did that threat from the jacked-up leprechaun make a ball of excitement form in his stomach? Why did that little glimmer that told Arthur he’d be back for more later feel so promising? He hated it, hated that he couldn’t quit the man and contribute all his attentions to someone more deserving.

Someone else, anyone else could give him more, give him better affections, treat him better, not tease and jive at every little thing. But then Arthur wasn’t really the one to notice the little things- at least with people. Nope, apparently a quick fuck just outside of camp where nobody can hear Sean scream was enough for him.

Sean is on watch, the perfect, if the riskiest time to do this kind of thing. But, it’s a segment of foolproof quiet time (they’d never had a camp raid and chances were they never would) between just the two of them. Arthur would announce he was leaving, hop up on his horse, ride out, hitch, and then sneak around to find the little ginger. It was almost like clockwork at this point.

“You come to get some, old man?” Sean asked, a shit-eating grin on his face that told the brunet the short exchange from earlier still remained fresh in his mind. Arthur glared at him, he supposed he _had_ come to ‘get some’ and that fact kept him silent, even as he shoved a hand into the younger man’s chest, his back hitting the tree he’d been standing in front of once before he’s being turned around and getting his face pressed into the bark. “I love it when you’re nasty to me” he breathed, hips twitching under the harshness of the brunet’s hands.

“You’re a whole lot of crazy, Sean” Arthur sighed, yanking the younger mans worn pants down just enough to, spit into his hand and abruptly shove it against a spot that had the pale man gasping out and clutching at the bark like a life line. He worked him quickly and roughly, his arousal left to needily buck against the curve of that fine arse. When he decided enough was enough and pressed into the redhead with little warning, he was quick to clamp his hand against Sean’s mouth just as the latter let out a long, shocked yelp. The sound was muffled by gun-calloused hands, hands that slowly grew wet and slick with the thick tears of bliss sliding down Sean’s cheeks.

For a few moments, all the older gunslinger could focus on was the feeling around him, engulfing him and making stars form on the backs of his eyelids. He let his head fall forward, forehead resting on the back of Sean’s neck, the round swell of his spine in the space between neck and shoulders digging into Arthur’s skin. He let the hand that had been holding Sean’s mouth shut drop to grip at delicate hips, both hands pressing hard enough to bruise as he started moving his pelvis, driving himself gradually in and out and in and out of that unbelievable tightness.

Sean was like a dog in heat, and soon the slow, careful movements became old news for him, he growled out a demand for more between his teeth, moving harshly back against Arthur, who groaned in annoyance at his bratty behaviour before begrudgingly obliging (he knew better by now than to try and argue with Sean). He had to imagine being shoved against rough bark over and over again wasn’t too pleasant, but Sean didn’t complain, no he was much to entranced by the thick cock currently hitting all the right places in all the right ways.

Biting down on his fist, Sean could feel his legs shake, both under the violent shaking brought on by the immense pleasure, and because of how rough Arthur was being, each firm drive of his hips threatening to make the ginger’s legs well and truly give out. He clung more desperately to the tree, pleading that the brunet would hurry up and touch his cock before he had the chance to collapse and completely ruin the mood.

“Arthur- fuck be reasonable, please” Sean begged, grimacing as his chest makes hard contact with the abrasive surface of the trunk, he was going to be rubbed raw after this in more ways than one. All he received in response from the other man was a gravelly ‘shut up’ before he tapped at Sean’s lower back, the ginger obediently bending and putting himself at an angle that had his prostate impaled with each now erratic thrust. They were both close, so very close.

“You better keep that- that feral little mouth o’ yours shut in- in a moment” Arthur managed, struggling to get the words out between desperate drives of his hips. He was never any good at lasting very long with Sean, something about the mix of physical reprieve and the thought of fucking his loud mouth speechless for once made an intoxicating mix, one that he took no hesitation in taking.

“Wh-whatever…ah- John’s got watch nex’ imagine-ahfuck!- imagine his face if he saw us, mhm, it’ll be the closest h-he’s gotten to action since little Ja-“

Sean couldn’t finish, his words gnawed on Arthurs nerves and now he was slamming his hand back over the shorter man’s mouth, the latter moaning at the way rough fingers dug into his cheeks and tense with each thrust. It was this concoction of perfectly aimed gyration and the sting of merciless handling that finally made the dam break, and then he was gasping hotly into the older gunslinger’s palm, coating the ground in front of him in sticky white ribbons, unassisted and untouched, he instantly filled with hot pride that made his blood heat and body fill with untainted weightlessness.

Whilst Sean rode out his orgasm, Arthur was pulled into his, the young man growing almost unbearably tight around him and practically forcing him to cum warm and deep inside the slight male, Sean sighing in relief at the feeling of being filled in all sense of the word. They both felt quiet, no more than weighted breathing filling the air around them. Arthur was still pressed to Sean’s back, grimacing as he finally slipped free, he just wanted to lay down right now, and he swore that if he dared try to stand, he’d find himself almost definitely falling onto his arse.

“For an old man, you really- fuck- you really know how to wear a whippersnapper out” Sean whined, gingerly pulling his pants back on, his whole body tingling and his head positively spinning. If the camp had been raided at that moment, and he’d been shot, he’d have died happy. Happy and full of the essence of Arthur Morgan.

Not so happy, was a very much scarred John Marston, who’d been innocently on his way to change the guard when he’d witnessed things that no decent man should ever see. It may have been the worst kept secret in camp, but it was a secret he’d have been happy to have never seen proven.

He stood as far from Sean’s post as he could, but even if he’d gone international, it still wouldn’t have been further enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also reminder to leave a comment and even a request of you want!!


End file.
